Natsu's pet
by maya-chan14
Summary: Besides finding Igneel, he always pestered Lucy if she has a spirit that is a dragon. Only for his entertainment purpose that is. So the following day he was in for a big surprise.
1. Kitty 1

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

"Oi Happy do you know what's the noise is about?" Natsu asked his flying partner. The blue furred nekomander continued to float his wings, his head turning to look at his foster father. Happy shook his head to answer him in a silent 'no'.

"Well let's hurry up" Natsu said running towards their beloved guild. "Ah! No fair Natsu!" Happy whined flying fast to catch up with the dragon slayer. Who happened to be laughing like a mad man. "Max speed!" A flash of blue passed Natsu.

"Happy! You cheater!" Natsu roared pumping his legs faster, but alas the might fire dragon slayer had lost to his flying companion. Who was nowhere to be found in the guild. "Huh?"

"Oi Happy! Where are yah?" Natsu shouted as he called the missing Exceed, or _was_ missing. "Natsuu!" Happy shouted flying towards him, only to pull him towards the small crowd by the bar. "Hey hey stop pulli-"

"Natsu! There you are!" Mira's bubbly voice boomed from the mini crowd. "Hey Mira, what's the noise all about?" Natsu asked as he and Happy were close. Mira however practically scared Natsu like the old days when she was in her demon form. Her _sweet_ giggling just rubbed him of in a wrong way. And he never got used to it at all.

"Look!" Mira gushed shoving a yellow thing in front of him. Natsu's eyes got crossed because Mira pushed it right in his face. "What the hell is that _thing?_" He asked in disgust, shoving the _thing_ away from his face. Rubbing his nose as he stared at the _thing_ Mira was petting.

"Don't say that Natsu, you're going to hurt _her_ feelings" She scolded him like the motherly figure she is. Natsu however just stared at her, confused written on his face. "_Her?_ Who are you talking about?"

"Ara? Don't tell me you didn't see the resemblance?" Mira asked petting the yellow _thing_. The sentence confused him, but nevertheless he stared at _it_. It was a cat, clearly. So what the hell was Mira saying about resemblance? The cat was yellow, the fur, and a nice yellow that reminded him of someone. The look on the cat's face looked as if _it_ was sad. But when _it_ looked up at him, big brown doe eyes stared at him._ Hol-_

"Hi Natsu!" The cat greeted, smiling at him. _That voice._

"L-Luuuccy!?" He screeched picking the cat up, and staring straight into its eyes. It really was like Lucy's eyes. "How-? What the hell is going on here?!"

"Keep your pants on flame brain"

"No way is this really Lucy!? You better not be playing with me you Ice prince-"

"Oh shut up! It was a chant" Gray interrupted him, petting the cat. Satisfied purrs were heard from the cat, which Gray smiled at. Somehow Natsu frowned at the scene.

"Oh Lucy! Aren't you adorable~" Mira gushed taking the said cat with her, looking for some milk. Gray and Natsu were left alone at the bar. Squeals from the girls were heard because of the kitty Lucy.

"What chant?"

"It was from the mission we took-"

"You _two_ took a mission! _Alone_!? " At this Gray fake coughed, hinges of pink on his cheeks. Natsu narrowed his eyes at him.

"The chant was much like Changeling, but she'll be like that about a month"

"Why the hell were you two _alone?_" Natsu asked, glaring at him.

"What do you care anyway?" Gray scoffed at him. Both of them stood up, their faces against each other. (Like when they are always fighting)

"Because-"

"Do I hear fighting?"

"NO!" Gray and Natsu's arms were on each other's shoulder, making them look like they were best friends. Only because Erza appeared.

"Good, now where is Lucy?" Erza asked the two. Both pointed at Mira, who was with Levy, Lisanna and Juvia, all giggling away. Erza nodded at the two, before heading towards the girls.

"Oh shi-"

"GRAY! What did you do to Lucy?!" Erza roared running after the running Ice mage. Erza had death aura around her. While Gray was sweating bullets , running away from her. The guild was laughing at the scene, mostly feeling sorry for Gray. Whose life was going to end soon.

"Ne Natsu don't you think Lucy's cute?" A bubbly voice asked the laughing fire mage. Turning around he saw his childhood friend Lisanna, holding Lucy in her arms.

"Y-Yeah, ugh.. Can I borrow her for a minute?" Natsu asked taking Lucy in his arms, not really waiting for Lisanna's answer. He found a good spot, away from the murdering happening to Gray, and the attention of the girls from the cat.

He placed her down on the table, and he sat in front of her. They stared. "Why are you staring at me Natsu?" Lucy asked, or the cat did. _Ugh. This is weird. Wait its Lucy, of course it'll be weird!_

"Why the hell are you a cat? We were supposed to go on a mission!" Natsu whined slumping his head on the table. Lucy moved towards him and started to lick his cheek. Which Natsu laughed at.

"What are you doing you weirdo?" He asked scratching behind her ear. Lucy purred in delight at the gesture. "Saying sorry because we can't go on a mission"

"Who's going to take care of Lucy?" Mira asked her companions who were at the bar. Which was way far across from them. (Must be Natsu super hearing) Gray was also there although he looked like a beaten up doll. Which he could guess was because of Erza.

"I'll take care of her!" Natsu shouted at them. Which earned confused looks and worried glances. "What?" He asked them.

"Why you? You can't even take care of yourself flame head" Gray teased walking towards them. Natsu glared at his approaching figure.

"It's Lucy! I'll take care of her no matter what!" Natsu said standing up before him, making Gray stop from going near the kitty Lucy. Gray quirked an eyebrow an amused smirk appearing on his lips.

"Oh really? Let's see then"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I changed it up a little! So what do you guys think of it?

I changed it because when I read it, it was plain and boring so I decided to rewrite it! But I still have the original chapter.

Reviews ne? Any violent, criticism and whatnot are accepted~

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other stories _'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' _**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Kitty 2

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

A familiar pink haired slayer snored away, sleeping in a _the_ bed that he had always loved. Even when he's alone in it.

"_Idiot~_" a sweet voice mumbled, giggling at his current sleeping position. A hand on his exposed belly, both his feet at a strange angle not the mention the drool that had been seen from his mouth to _her_ favorite duvet.

A petite hand pulled the covers over him, plump lips landed on his forehead. "_Thanks Natsu_"

* * *

><p>Few hours later the Fire mage had woken up abruptly. A dream about his female partner going away scared him. <em>Stupid nightmare.<em> He groaned, ruffling his hair before he stretched._ Why does it feel like something's missing?_

"Lucy!?" He shouted bolting out of her bed. Frantically running around her house just to find the person he'd been looking for. Or _cat_ at the moment.

"Come on Lucy! Don't hide! It's not funny!" He hollered waiting for any movement, or noise that can help him look where she was _hiding._ But when minutes passed and he heard nothing he panicked again. "Shit!" He hissed pulling his clothes on and headed out her house. On his way to the guild, he asked some of the people if they saw a yellow cat. The familiar shaking of head and 'no' was the answers he got.

_Dang it! The guild will kill me!_ He thought running towards the guild. Acting like nothing's wrong on the outside, but on the inside he was in quite a turmoil._ You better be here Lucy! Or else when I find you I'll put a freaking collar on you!_

"Morning guys!" He hollered as he busted the doors open. A chorus of 'heys' and 'yo's' were heard, before they turned back to what they were doing. Like every other day, he sauntered over to the bar where Mira was. A smile on her _angelic_ face.

"Good Morning Natsu" Mira greeted, a fire chicken already in place in front of him. Natsu smiled and nodded at her in return, taking a seat as he started eating the food given to him. All was going all too smoothly, until Mira decided to shatter his raging mind that was full of the blonde mage, or current _cat._ "So where's cute lil' Lucy, Natsu?" She asked her eyes sparkling at the thought of what she could do to the her at the moment. Although suspicion crept her when Natsu started coughing. His fist harshly pounding his own chest in hope of getting what had gotten stuck in his throat out. Quickly she handed him a glass of water, which he gulped down in an instant. A relieved sigh escaping his lips.

"So where's Lucy?" She asked again, her smile faltering when he avoided looking at her eyes. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, her demon side was slowly showing. "Natsu, _sweetie_, answer me and tell me where my little girl is" She said awfully too _sweet_ for Natsu's liking.

Natsu's mumbling irked Mira, but she did pick up words and placed two and two together. A single sentence formed in her mind, much to her displease. Unleashing her demon self she launched a _harmless_ attack towards the sweating fire mage. "I swear I didn't mean to!" Natsu reasoned barely dodging Mira's attack. And around the guild Mira had started sending continuous attacks at him. Scaring Natsu and some of the guild members.

"Mira! I demand an explanation on why you are attacking a fellow guild member!" Erza roared, gaining the attention of a very furious looking Mira the demon. "He lost Lucy" was all that Mira said, before all hell broke loose in the guild. A growing angry mob hunting the fire mage. With a familiar sobbing guild master.

* * *

><p>"Aww... aren't you such a cutie~" A girl with big blue eyes gushed, as she watched the sleeping cat on her bed.<p>

"I wonder what's happening to the guild thou" She asked no one in particular. The noise can clearly be heard from Fairy Hills. "Oh well~ Wendy, Levy! You have got to see how cute she looks right now!" She squealed running out of the room, in hunt of the two female she was sure would love to see the sleeping cat.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I am fairly enjoying myself rewriting this story :D

Reviews ne?

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other stories _'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession'_**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Kitty 3

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

Lisanna sweat dropped along with Levy and Wendy, who were beside her. A familiar yellow furred, brown-eyed cat also sweat dropped on top of Lisanna's head. Did the guild get attacked again? What was up with the current state of the guild? Almost everything was broken, spare the bar and… okay only that.

"Guys! What's going on!?" Lisanna asked loudly, gaining the attention of the angry looking mob, which was what? Hunting Natsu!?

"Wait up! What are you guys looking angry at Natsu for?" Levy asked a very confused look on her face. She pitied Natsu, he looked like he had gotten beaten up by them. And from the looks of it they still were at it.

"Oi Master! Why didn't you stop them?" Lisanna scolded the crying Master they had. Who was mumbling the guild, repair and money again and again. She sighed trying to calm their crying Master. Wendy had sauntered over to Romeo asking what was happening.

"Natsu-nii lost Lucy-nee, so they got angry" Romeo said smiling sheepishly at Wendy who smiled sheepishly as well. "Huh? Why would you guys think Lu-chan was missing?" Levy asked.

"He said he did" Cana hollered, chugging down a barrel of booze. "But Lu-chan's-" "I'm right here!" A small squeaky sweet voice answered. Everyone turned around looking for the source, which came from on top of Lisanna's head. There was the very _cat_ that Natsu had been looking for since he woke up.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted his eyes sparkled at the sight of her. Despite his injury he stood up, ran towards the cat, which was also running towards him. "Natsu!" She shouted jumping up in his welcoming arms snuggling against his neck, while he held onto her small figure securely at the same time stroking her fur.

The girls 'awwed' at the sight, some of the boys even smiled. Well Elfma did shed a few tears saying something about _crying is a man_. Earning a very loud and hard smack from Evergreen her muttering about him shutting up about that nonsense he's always saying.

"Natsu you're hurt" Lucy said sitting on his shoulder. Looking at the few scratches he had on his cheeks, some bruises on his arms and legs, she pouted. Natsu grinned, petting her softly. "At least you're here Luce" Satisfied purrs erupted from her, rubbing her cheeks against his as he continued to pet her, scratching behind her ears from time to time.

"Where were you, Lucy?" Gray asked, interrupting what moment Natsu and she had. Natsu glared at the ice mage, not really appreciating the interruption. "Fairy Hills" She said, before turning up to look at the scratches Natsu had, licking them. "Oi Luce, stop that!" Natsu chuckled at the gesture she had done.

"Is that another apology?" He asked the cat that was perched on his shoulder. A minute passed before she nodded, looking awfully guilty for causing him trouble. "Sorry Natsu" Lucy whispered, her head bowing as she avoided eye contact with the fire mage. Well she was trying to avoid looking at his eyes, but when he picked her up by the neck and dangled her in front of him. She couldn't really muster the strength to avoid nor struggle against his hold. Being reduced to a small kitten wasn't that much of a threat at all.

"Natsu! Bring Lucy here please!" Mira shouted from her still intact and safe bar. Not wanting to mess with the _Demon_ again, he obediently followed Lucy perched once again on his shoulder. "Sorry about earlier Natsu, you know me when I worry~" Mira giggled smiling at him sweetly once again, but Natsu cringed smiling at her nervously. He had his fair share of being hunted down by the two _beasts _and the guild for one day.

"Come on Lucy I got something for you~ let's get you some food as well!" Mira gushed snatching the said _cat_ that was perfectly contented in being perched on the fire dragon slayer's shoulder. Natsu pouted as he saw his partner be whisked away by the bar maid. _Lucy's my partner, she should be with me!_

"So Natsu.. I heard about what happened. How does it feel like without Lucy beside you?" A sickly sweet voice asked. Turning around he saw the _Demon's sister_. Lisanna. An evil smirk on her lips, her eyes glinting dangerously at him.

"Hell. I miss being with Lucy. _Human _Lucy" He whined planting his head on the bar, brushing of whatever Lisanna had in mind. Lisanna snickered though, liking the thought of him missing Lucy's human form._ Maybe he's starting to notice his feelings for her? Finally! After months of teasing them has finally paid off!_

"Oh Lisanna! Natsu! Look!" Mira shouted in joy, placing overly sad looking kitty Lucy in front of them. A bell wrapped around her small neck, both her ears dropped down, her big doe brown eyes watered as she stared at them. "I feel like a pet!" She cried sprinting off the bar to who knows where in the guild.

Blink. Blink.

"Lucy!"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I just read the latest mange chapter! Damn! Go Team Dragon slayers! I just knew my baby Sting and Rogue weren't that _bad_!

I'm stuck on my other story _Prince book_, I don't know who I'll put next =_= Plus I still have at least 10 current ongoing stories that are yet to be finished before school starts at the 2nd week of June!

Reviews ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	4. Kitty 4

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

"Look at what you did Mira-nee" A young girl with short-cut white hair with big blue eyes, scolded the older mage in front of her. Mira, the resident demon of the guild was being scolded by her younger sister. Why is Lisanna doing that?

"She felt like a pet because you gave her a collar with a bell" Lisanna kept nagging, making Mira lower her head in guilt, although a pout surfaced her lips, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "But she looked so cute" The older mage whined, squeaking when she saw her sister's killer glare. _Goodness, we really are sisters!_

"Mira-nee you..." Lisanna's left eye twitched as she looked at her sister. "Never mind, let's just keep looking for Lucy" Breathing out a sigh of defeat. Elfman who was standing on the sidelines stepped towards his two sisters, pulling them out the guild to start helping looking for the missing cat. Elfman really wanted to butt in their conversation, but they were his sisters._They're demons!_

* * *

><p>"Did you find her?" Erza asked a panting Levy, who sadly shook her head in no.<p>

"Where could she have run off too?"

"Has anyone checked her apartment?" Bisca asked, little Asuka beside her, a pout on her cute little face.

"Natsu did, we haven't hear-"

"ERZAA!" A familiar chirpy voice shouted, a blue blur flying fast towards them. "Did you find Lucy, Happy?" Said red haired female asked.

"No, she's not in her apartment" He said, landing beside Asuka who started pulling his whiskers.

"Why is it so hard to find something so small!? She's cute too! I'm sure there's someone bound to pick her up"

"She's somewhere in the guild!" Cana exclaimed, earning confused looks from her fellow mages. "What are you saying Cana? We already searched there remember?" Levy said.

"Yes, but we didn't search one place" The drunkard answered, an irritated look on her face as she repeatedly read her cards.

* * *

><p>"Ohh! I never knew there was something like this under the guild" A sweet little voice said in awe. Who did it belong to? Well our resident celestial mage of course! But she is still a cat at the moment. Her brown eyes kept looking left and right, not looking at where she was stepping, hence her footing slipped. She tumbled down the long case of stairs.<p>

"Oww" she mumbled, tears in her cute kitty eyes, standing up she felt immense pain in her front left paw. Whimpering more and more when the pain was still there every time she took a step, her only intention was to go back up the stairs and back their guild. _Someone help me_. She cried, not noticing the figure that was approaching her.

"Are you lost little one?" The voice asked. Lucy turned and stared at a girl with blonde hair, green eyes and wing-like things on her air. _Who is she?_ Lucy nodded answering her question.

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Short I know =_= boring too! I'm having the killer writer's block.

Reviews ne?

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	5. Kitty 5

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

"Aww... aren't you a cute little one" The girl gushed picking kitty Lucy up. "But I'm not-" "Sshh, I know little one, now go to sleep for now. I'll get you back to them" She said smiling at her. Adjusting her in her arms, petting her until the cat was sound asleep.

"Now to pay a little visit" She mumbled to herself, giggling like a little girl.

* * *

><p>"Oi what do you brats want?" A small figure asked the bunch of brats he had. Some of them were pushing against each other just to get inside his office. Take Natsu and Gray for example, they were pushing each other's face away, Natsu stumbling back against Elfman, who roared something about 'pushing is a man', whatever that is. Soon another brawl of the guild started, earning sweat drops from the female population that was watching. Erza however decided to ignore them and get down to business.<p>

"Master, we are looking for Lucy and Cana said she is somewhere in the guild" Erza started, crossing her arms over her chest. Levy and the other girls came closer, also getting away from the brawl the boys had started outside the master's office.

"Oh. Well start looking then" He said like it was the most common thing. "Let me rephrase that master, we have _looked_ everywhere, but we still couldn't find her" She started, a smile on her lips which was twitching as well as her eyes. "Is there a secret passageway here in the guild? I'd like to know where it is, so that we can start looking for Lucy"

"Nope" Master Makarov said popping the 'p'. He may have been playing with them, but it certainly snapped Erza, because she out of nowhere banged on his desk, splitting it in half. The other girls had sweat dropped at the action the red head had done. And the thought of her having a very thin will power of patience.

Giggling was heard in the guild, stopping the boys brawl, earning Erza and the other girls as well as Makarov's attention. "The guild changed so much~" A blonde girl said, looking around the guild. Her green eyes scanning every inch of the guild, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the members.

"Oi! Who are you?" Natsu rudely asked the girl, which earned a punch from Makarov himself. "You idiot! That's the first master of Fairy Tail!" as he continued to comically beating up Natsu.

Silence.

"Ehh!?"

"How can that be!? She's been dead for a long time!"

"Is she a ghost!?"

"Mavis Vermillion!?"

"Holy crap! It's the first master!"

"She's small"

The last comment hit a nerve, the first started to get teary eyed. "I-I'm not small!" She mumbled biting her lower lip in order to not cry, but the tears threatening to fall from her eyes were dead giveaway. "Ah! Someone calm the first!" Some of the guild members started to run all over the place, looking for something for the first.

"First, what are you doing here?" Erza asked completely ignoring what was happening around her. "Ohh right! I saw this little one, she's hurt so you might want to let her rest" Mavis said, giving a sleeping cat to Erza. The very cat they had been looking for.

"Hey its-" A glare from the almighty Titania shut them up, not wanting to wake the sleeping cat in her arms. "Lucy" Natsu mumbled snatching her from Erza's grasps, he cradled her in his arms petting her softly.

"About Lucy, there's something else about the chant casted on her" Mavis said, smiling at the scene she was seeing. The fire dragon slayer was cradling the cat, his eyes held something called love as he stared at the cat in his arms.

"What is it First?" Erza asked in a demanding way. "She won't stay a cat for a month, well until _he _notices his feelings that is..." Glancing back at Natsu, who leaned down, kissing Lucy's forehead. Soon a pink light surrounded Lucy blinding everyone, except Mavis and Makarov. Once the light was gone they jaw dropped at what they seen, instead of kitty Lucy it was the human Lucy on Natsu's lap, her head perked on his shoulder while her face snuggled against his neck. A very evident blush seen on the slayer's face.

"She'll return to her human form whenever Natsu does or thinks about her" She said snapping everyone out of their frozen state. "Much like when he kissed her forehead just now" She added, giggling when Lucy snuggled closed to the fire mage.

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Lame update right? =_= stupid mental block I hate it!

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	6. Kitty 6

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

The guild was silent. Too silent if you ask me, and that's not how Fairy Tail is. They were known for being noisy. Which leads us back to why they are silent.

There before them was Natsu sitting, with a sleeping Lucy on his lap. Who had her head tucked in his neck. What's more Lucy was _naked._ No wonder the guild was silent. They boys had bloody nose already, except for Natsu who was blushing much like Erza's hair.

"Ahh! Get some clothes for Lu-chan!"

"Die you perverted bastards! How dare you steal Lucy's innocence!"

"Ara ara~"

"Mira-nee stop daydreaming about their wedding!"

"No more love-rival!"

"Idiots" Natsu mumbled, quickly escaping the panicking guild. He closed the door to the infirmary, placing the girl in his arms on the bed, pulling the blanket up until her chin. Just to help him not look at her *ahem* naked state. He sat beside her, a pout slowly growing on his lips as he stared at the sleeping girl.

**.X.**

_"You'll feel protective of her, wanting her to be by your side every minute. She's all you could think about. Natsu you're one dense brat, but I'm sure the time will come and you'll notice who your mate is. Who knows she might be even close to you, yet you're not just looking closely" Igneel said a hearty chuckle erupting from the mighty red dragon, the little boy scowling at his adopted father._

_"What are you blabbering about Igneel? Are mates tasty?" Little Natsu asked, his head tilting to the side in a cute way. "No you idiot!" Bombed Igneel's voice, fire spouting out of his mouth which Natsu tried eating up._

**.X.**

_I like her..._"Lucy..." He whispered slowly leaning towards the sleeping girl. The distance between their lips millimeters apart, as if the world slowed down his lips presses against hers. He stilled, treasuring the feel of her soft lips against his, his eyes closed. Through his closed eyes he saw a scene, a future of him and Lucy together. He felt it, her lips started moving softly against his, out of reflex he opened his eyes. Watching her eyes flutter open, revealing her mesmerizing brown orbs that stared up at his. "Natsu..." She whispered pulling away from his lips, a smile present on her lips.

"I like you, Luce" He said after minutes of staring at each other's eyes, a grin on his lips. "About time you idiot" She mumbled, pouting cutely at him. Natsu just laughed at her, pecking her lips out of nowhere, surprising her.

"So?" He asked, a toothy grin on his lips as he leaned on his hand, his elbow resting against the bed she was on. Lucy's face turned serious "I want some clothes" she deadpanned, sitting up as she clutched the blanket around her. Natsu puffed his cheeks, holding his laugh in which he didn't pull off so well, because he just blatantly laughed like he was mocking Gray whenever he manages to steal the strippers pants in a _friendly_ fight. "Stop laughing you idiot!" She screeched whacking his head, at the same time the blanket slipped, revealing her healthy _pair_. Natsu stopped laughing and turned serious. "No!" Lucy cried covering herself.

"Guess that leaves me no choice then..." He said, placing his hands on her _melons _the seriousness in his face still there. Lucy stilled for a minute before, "Try covering your eyes instead" She screeched punching his face in the process.

* * *

><p>"Hey, has anyone seen Natsu and Lu-chan?" Levy asked ignoring the groaning bodies around them. "Now that you mention it..." Erza said, at the same time clasping her hands together as she finished the last guy that had <em>stolen<em> Lucy's innocence.

Happy snickered loudly that pretty much attracted the girls attention. "They liiiiike each other!" He teased rolling his tongue as usual. "How can you be so sure Happy?" Mira asked, her face started to beam. "I saw Natsu hands on Lucy's _melons_!" He shouted giggling like an idiot. "Mira-nee wake up!" Lisanna shouted shaking her sister while repeatedly slapping her cheeks, who she guessed had wandered off to LaLaLand with Natsu and Lucy in there. "How dare he take advantage of Lucy like that!" Erza roared, emitting dark aura around her once more.

"Wahh~ Lu-chan! You sneaky girl!"

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I think I can end it here, don't you guys think so? ^w^

And yes some parts are from the latest FT chapter ^^ 331 is heart!

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'Your Majesty'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	7. Kitty 7

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

"I say we go and spy on the two!" Levy announced jumping up from her seat, a beaming grin directed at the other girls with her. Which were Erza eating a cake, Lisanna still slapping her sister awake, Mira who was still passed out into Lala Land and Juvia that was happily smiling at the thought that her Gray-sama was finally hers.

"Ohh! I'll go! I'll go!" Mira said like a little kid raising her hands up enthusiastically, Lisanna blinked and thought how the hell did a single sentence snap her out of Lala Land. _Must be the power of match-making._ "I'll come with! Who knew Natsu would grow up so fast?" Lisanna added.

"I'll join as well, I can give him a good punishment for taking advantage of Lucy" Erza voiced out finishing her cake. "Juvia as well, I must congratulate Lucy-san" The water mage added giddily.

"Well come on what are we waiting for?" Levy announced heading up the stairs already. The other girls quickly followed, avoiding the dead bodies as they passed. Yes fellas the boys are still passed out on the floor, not likely to move for the next day. And like the best friend Levy was she busted the door open without knocking on it. "Hey Lu-" She stopped midway, her mouth hanging open as she gawked at the scene in front of her.

"Hey Levy what's with that face? Is Lucy up ye-" Lisanna trailed off, also gawking at what the little bookworm was looking at. "Y-Yo-u f-fiend!" Erza stuttered as her face turned the color of her hair. "Oh my~" Mira sing sang, her eyes bright with big stars in them. "Ju-Juvia cannot believe it?" She said or more like asked, her face turning pink as well.

There before them was their beloved celestial mage naked beneath the fire dragon slayer, who by the looks of it was pinning both of the girl's hand beside her head. Lucy's face was already red, but turned another shade more when she saw her friends by the door. Gawking at them. "N-No w-wait! It's not what it looks like!" She cried, pushing Natsu off of her as she scrambled up to her friends.

"Oh don't mind us Lucy, we'll take to you later ne?" Mira offered, pushing the other girls with her out of the _occupied_ infirmary, giggling at the red faces of Natsu and Lucy. "Tsk, haven't they ever heard of knocking?" Natsu scoffed, not noticing the aura Lucy was emitting.

"You..." Her eyes were hidden behind her hair, her body was shaking. "Have the nerve to say that!" She roared, pulling him harshly by his shirt throwing him out of the room. "Stay out!" She shouted slamming the door on his face, literally. Natsu hissed as he rubbed his aching face. "Stupid girl" He mumbled trudging down the stairs, he'd eat as he wait for her.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! What do you think would be the best color for the table cloth?" Mira bombarded the other girls with questions concerning Lucy and Natsu's wedding. Which pretty much was all in Mira's head at the moment. "I demand a 3 tier strawberry cake!"<p>

"I wanna be the Maid of honor!" Levy shouted. "Uh-uh! I'll be the maid of honor!" Lisanna competed, both her and Levy started glaring at each other for the title. Just them Mira laughed at them "Girls stop fighting, you know it'll be me who'll be the maid of honor"

"NO!"

"I''ll be it!"

"No! me!"

"Me!"

"Girls shut up!" Erza roared at the three girls, staring at them with heated eyes. "No more fighting over that title. It'll rightfully be given to me" She said. And all hell broke loose once more with the girls fighting over who will be Lucy's maid of honor. "Juvia will join!" The water mage announced which unfortunately earned an angry "NO!" from the four girls.

"Oi Mira! Can I have a fire chicken here?" Natsu called from the bar, not really listening to what the girls were talking about. If it was a girls fight, he'd have nothing whatsoever want to do with it, because let's face it fellas girls fight are _scary._ "Shut up!" Mira shouted at him, turning back to her and the girls fight.

Just then a loud scream was heard from the infirmary. "LUCY!" Natsu shouted, immediately running upstairs. The girls were about to follow the boy when the door slammed against Natsu's face once more, a frantic Lucy (clothed) running out. "Juvia asks Lucy-san what's wrong?" Juvia said walking towards the panicked looking blonde. Lucy in return turned to face her, big doe-brown eyes held unshed tears that threatened to fall any minute.

"What's happening to me!?" She shrieked, pointing at cat ears on top of her head, a swinging back-and-forth fur tail. She looked like a humanoid cat! No whiskers included.

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I was really planning on finishing this story with the last previous chapter but thought maybe I could prolong it a little bit.

Btw, has anyone seen the last chapter of Vampire knight? It sucks! Damn! So by the time I finish at least 2 more of my stories, I'll write a Vampire Knight fiction, hopefully. That's all for now.

Reviews ne?

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**Please Support my other stories**_** 'Your Majesty'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
